


Courage so careful

by chronocides



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronocides/pseuds/chronocides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“So I read this thing online,” Getzy had said lightly. “If you cut off someone’s air before they come, it gives them a really intense orgasm.”</i> Bobby and Getzy get adventurous on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Warning for breathplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage so careful

**Author's Note:**

> I know that after they won against the Sens, they had a game with the Avs the next day, but let's pretend they didn't. Thanks to doctor_denmark for beta and audiencing. Any remaining mistakes are mine. Title from Where Your Nights Often End by Into it. Over it. For the pass_shoot_porn challenge.

It’s a Sunday afternoon after they win a game against the Sens, and the only thing on the agenda for Monday is optional skate. Bobby’s probably not going to go, given that he and Getzy are currently on round three, and it doesn’t look like they’re going to be doing anything else for the rest of the day.

Bobby fucking loves free Sundays.

He's straddling Getzy, moving down inch by inch on Getzy's dick until it's fully inside of him. He's still loose from round two, from Getzy fingering and blowing him, mouth hot on Bobby's dick.

He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and braces himself with hands on Getzy's biceps, glancing up at Getzy's face.

Getzy's looking at Bobby, eyes hooded with desire. He looks really stupid from this angle, but Bobby likes that.

"Whenever you're ready, Bobby," Getzy says, smirking. 

Bobby bites his lip and reaches up to pinch one of Getzy's nipples. Getzy's hips jerk up and Bobby almost falls forward on Getzy's chest. His hands land on either side of Getzy’s head, and he almost faceplants into Getzy’s neck. 

Getzy's got a thick neck, which makes sense, because he's a big guy. A skinny chicken neck would look ludicrous on him. The thought is so random it makes Bobby laugh a little. Getzy quirks an eyebrow up at him, questioning.

In answer, Bobby bends down to kiss him, open-mouthed and dirty. When he pulls back, Getzy's the one grinning.

"Gonna move anytime soon, Silver?" Getzy asks, like he has all day to do this. He smacks Bobby on the hip. Bobby sits back up, keeping his balance by resting his hands on Getzy’s collarbones. He rolls his eyes, but starts moving his hips anyway, in small, maddening circles that have Getzy thrusting up, following Bobby’s warmth. His hands are hot on Bobby's hips, trying to pull him down.

Their rhythm is off though, and Bobby bites his lip as he works his way down Getzy’s dick, trying to get the rhythm he needs. 

"Getzy," he moans, and Getzy's hips buck up, almost too hard. Bobby winces and his hands tighten where they are, braced on the junctures of Getzy's neck and his shoulders, his thumbs almost on either side of Getzy's jugular.

Getzy goes still, eyes going wide. Bobby jerks up, pulling his hands away from Getzy's neck.

"Sorry," Bobby says, his tongue tripping over his words. "Getzy, Getzy, are you okay? Christ, I'm so-"

Getzy doesn't say anything, but he reaches out with both hands to grab both of Bobby's and put them back on his neck. 

Bobby's hands are shaking a little. They’ve never done this before, but he can _feel_ Getzy inside of him, hard and insistent. Getzy's hips are still moving in quick, harsh little thrusts, and it’s almost more than Bobby can take. 

They’d talked about it before, a couple of times. Bobby always gets sleepy after sex, but Getzy can’t settle down right after. Usually he just turns on the TV while Bobby takes a nap or something, but sometimes Getzy will lie down, tucking Bobby under his limbs. He’ll nose at Bobby’s hair and jaw, and tell Bobby what he’d like to do to Bobby, what he wants Bobby to do to him. 

“So I read this thing online,” Getzy had said lightly. “If you cut off someone’s air before they come, it gives them a really intense orgasm.”

Bobby had mm-hmmed and shifted under Getzy, turning to look at him with one eye. He didn’t know where this was going.

“I was thinking you could do that to me sometime,” Getzy’d said, punctuating his words with a bite on Bobby’s ear. “That’d be hot.” 

Bobby bit his lip, thinking about it. They’d have to be careful, but it would be worth it. Bobby liked the idea of having Getzy in his power like that, liked that Getzy trusted him enough to ask for this. He imagined Getzy walking around practice or at a media scrum, daring anyone to say something about the bruises on his neck. Bobby got a funny, shivery feeling in his stomach, thinking about it. 

“Yeah,” Bobby had said, trying to sound like people asked him to choke them all the time. “I could do that.” 

In theory, it had sounded really hot. Bobby's not too confident about it now. But he wants to try it, wants to show Getzy that his trust in Bobby isn't misplaced.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asks, his tone carefully neutral. He tries to keep his nervousness from showing. 

Getzy just keeps looking at him, eyes half-lidded. His tongue darts out to wet his lips.

"Fucking do it already, Bobby," Getzy says, his voice low and demanding. 

Bobby sucks in a harsh breath. Getzy's hands are on his, pressing Bobby’s fingers into Getzy’s neck. Bobby tries to copy the pressure, tightening his fingers around Getzy's neck until Getzy closes his eyes and lets go of Bobby's hands.

Getzy's hands go back to Bobby's hips, trying to get him move faster. Bobby's glad for it, glad that Getzy's setting the pace so Bobby can concentrate.

"Harder!” Getzy growls. He sounds like he's choking, and Bobby starts to pull back, but Getzy’s eyes are still closed, and he looks so into it. Bobby bends down, easing off on the pressure on Getzy’s neck, and kisses him, bracing his hands on either side of Getzy’s neck. 

“Breathe, Getzy,” Bobby says. Getzy doesn’t open his eyes, but he sucks in a sharp breath, hands tightening on Bobby’s hips. Bobby smiles as he says, “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Getzy huffs a laugh at that, his eyes still closed. Bobby doesn’t look away from him, and finally Getzy opens his eyes to meet Bobby’s. He nods, once, and Bobby puts his hands back on Getzy’s neck. His left hand is tight on Bobby’s hip, but the other one is stroking Bobby’s leg, like he’s trying to guide Bobby through this without talking. On ice or off, Getzy always seems to know what Bobby needs. This time seems no exception. 

Bobby grits his teeth and presses down on Getzy's neck as hard as he can. Getzy's hips are thrusting faster now, hitting Bobby in all the right places over and over. He lets go again, letting Getzy gasp down gulps of air. Bobby can't keep his hands steady, so he tightens them one last time and that's it. Getzy’s hands tighten painfully on Bobby’s hips and he thrusts up wildly, coming hard. Bobby groans and lets his hands relax, resting them on either side of Getzy’s head while he leans to press his forehead against Getzy’s, kiss him sloppy and open mouthed.

“You didn’t come,” Getzy says, and his voice is so scratchy that Bobby’s cock jerks. Bobby did that. 

Getzy reaches between them and gets a hand on Bobby’s dick. It's too dry, even though Bobby’s so hard he’s leaking, but Getzy's jerking him fast and hard, just the way Bobby likes it. 

It doesn't take long before Bobby's coming, spilling hot and wet between them. Bobby collapses onto Getzy after he comes-- Getzy lets out a groan but doesn't push Bobby away. 

Bobby feels Getzy's cock slip from his ass when he finally moves to lie beside Getzy. He can see the red imprints of Getzy’s fingers on his hips. The thought of feeling those bruises for days makes Bobby shiver.

The two of them lie there for a long moment, just breathing. Bobby’s getting drowsy already, but there’s something he has to do. 

He ties the condom off, throwing it away on his way to the bathroom, where he grabs a washcloth from where Getzy keeps them and makes his way back to the bed. Getzy’s eyes are closed but he shifts when Bobby starts wiping him clean. He likes this—seeing Getzy so relaxed after, taking care of him. Bobby presses a kiss to Getzy’s sternum when he’s done—his way of thanking Getzy for letting him do that.

When Bobby goes to put away the washcloth, Getzy’s hand darts out and grabs his wrist, tugging him into bed. Bobby laughs and drops the washcloth on the floor beside the bed, climbing in beside Getzy.

This close, Bobby can see the red marks around Getzy's neck. Bobby gently fits his fingers to them, seeing them match exactly. A strange, savage kind of pride fills Bobby-- _I did that, I left that on him._ It's a heady kind of power, having Getzy trust him that much.

"That was great," Bobby breathes, turning on his side to face Getzy, who for once isn’t reaching for the remote or trying to goad Bobby into another round like he always is.

"Wasn't too bad, I guess," Getzy says dismissively, but he's smiling at Bobby, looking like a self-satisfied cat in the afternoon light streaming through the window. Getzy's voice is still hoarse, like his usual voice scraped over sandpaper, and Bobby thinks, _I did that too._

"Will it be okay?" Bobby asks nervously, pressing just a little against the finger-shaped marks on Getzy's neck. 

Getzy inhales sharply but doesn't move away, so Bobby keeps doing it, stroking lightly over the marks left by his fingers, like a brand on Getzy's skin, screaming _mine._

Getzy leans over to kiss him, hard, one of his hands in Bobby's hair, tugging at it. Bobby moans and inches closer to Getzy, slinging a leg over his hips. He can feel Getzy smirking into the kiss, and Bobby presses harder with the forefinger and middle finger of one hand. Getzy pulls away to lean his forehead against Bobby's, groaning.

"You might be up for round four," Getzy says. "But I'd like to get some sleep before we do."

Bobby bends his head to kiss one of the bruises, touching it lightly with his tongue. Getzy tastes like sweat and still smells a bit like his douche cologne, even after sex. That's got to be a record or something.

"Whatever you want," Bobby says. He butts his forehead against Getzy's, and falls asleep like that, pressed up against Getzy so tightly that it looked like they didn't have space to breathe.


End file.
